Wątek:Spongebobkotek123/@comment-24543133-20160203210417
Jeśli fabuła jest napisana grubą czcionką to znaczy, że jest ona potwierdzona. Bez grubej czcionki to moje przewidywania. Bread Foot: Chleb zaczyna znikać z Kopalni Chleba. Piekaczki podejrzewają, że pożera je Chlebia Stopa, więc postanawiają ją odnaleźć. Karta tytułowa: Odcisk Chlebiej Stopy z tytułem (trochę podobne do Żabiego popołudnia). My Fair Frog: Piekaczki zapisują Glucię do żabiego konkursu piękności. Karta tytułowa: Miska Glucii z tytułem. Taloney Baloney: Sylwo i Bodzio wygrywają z dźwigu Pompki zabawkę (tego różowego hipopotama z Szaleństwa gry), lecz nie potrafią się nią dzielić i zapominają o swojej przyjaźni w walce o zabawkę. Karta tytułowa: Zabawka w automacie dźwigu. Tytuł jest na zabawce. Substitute Bap: Gdy Bodzio łamię nogę, T-Midi zostaje zastępczą Piekaczką, póki ten nie wyzdrowieje. Brach jednak myśli, że sowa jest nowym brachem Sylwa. Karta tytułowa: Piekaczkowa czapka T-Midiego (w takim kolorze jak jego hełm w Spotkaniu). Tytuł jest na logu z kromką chleba. Roboloafie: Po wypadku Chlebcio staje się robotem. Jednak gdy w oprogramowaniu następuje zwarcie, łamie dużo praw i traci honor oraz posadę policjanta. Piekaczki chcą mu pomóc. Karta tytułowa: Tytuł wypalony w metalu Bad Zituation: Bodzio ma krostę, która rośnie, więc Sylwo próbuje się jej pozbyć (podobne do odcinka SpongeBoba, Drzazga). Karta tytułowa: Krosta z tytułem. Slumber Party of Horror: Sylwo i Bodzio muszą nocować (piżama party) o Oonskiego. Karta tytułowa: Sylwo i Bodzio w piżamach, Oonski przytula ich ze złym uśmiechem. "Horror" jest napisane krwią. Quack to the Future: Sylwo i Bodzio przypadkiem trafiają do przyszłości, dzięki wehikułowi czasu Ketty, Karta tytułowa: Wnętrze wehikułu czasu z tytułem. The Princess Frog Bride: Piekaczki muszą zatrzymać ślub Glucii, bo w przeciwnym razie nigdy jej już nie zobaczą. Karta tytułowa: Glucia w suknii ślubnej, po prawej ekranu na różowym, pikselowym tle. Tytuł jest napisany po lewej - obok niej. Super Duck vs Muscle Bread: Przez radioaktywną kałużę w Chlebowych Kopalniach, bochenek chleba staje się żywy i niszczy Kaczygród. P-p-p-poziom w górę! Super bohaterskie kaczki! Karta tytułowa: Podobna do tej sceny z "Brat-lenie", gdy pojawiają się Sylwo i Wielki Flup Bakteria z napisem "VS" jak w grze komputerowej. Sylwo jest jednak super kaczką, a zamiast Flupa jest ten bochen chleba. Po lewej jest napis "Super Duck", po prawej "Muscle Bread". A w eksplozji z napisem "VS" pojawiają się napisy początkowe. Graining Day: Gdy Sylwo uczy Bodzia, jak przetrwać atak potwora, natykają się w Kopalni Chleba na tajemniczą, starą Piekaczkę. Karta tytułowa: Niewyłupane jeszcze bochenki chleba. Na bochenkach są litery, które razem tworzą tytuł odcinka The Breadator: Podczas zwiedzania nowej, dziwnej jaskini w Kopalniach Chleba, Piekaczki spotykają stworzenie, które poluje na nie dla sportu. Karta tytułowa: Hełm Bochniatora (hełm gladiatora, lecz w kształcie bochenka chleba) z tytułem. Nightmare on Swamp Lane: Żeby zatrzymać powtarzający się koszmar senny Bodzia, Sylwo zjada bochen chleba, pozwalający na wejście w jego świat snów. Karta tytułowa: Na czarnym tle, dom Piekaczek i tytuł napisany krwią. Rambamwho: Rambamboo zjada bochen chleba, przez który zapomina kim jest. Piekaczki przekonują ją, że jest imprezową duszą. Karta tytułowa: Rambamboo i tytuł napisany na dole. Wygląda podobnie do sceny, w której Rambamboo się pojawia, lecz jest ona skonfundowana. Unlucky Duckies: Piekaczki mają klątwę, która uniemożliwia im dostarczanie chleba, z powodu nieudanego dostarczenia Pechowego Chleba. Karta tytułowa: Piekaczki przygniecione przez ogromny, Pechowy Chleb. Tytuł jest na chlebie. Budouble Trouble: Bodzio zjada chleb, który klonuje go na kilka trochę niedokładnych jego kopii. Karta tytułowa: Dwie czapki Bodzia i tytuł nad nimi. Freaky Finger Bread: Piekaczki gubią jeden truskawkowy palec, z Dziwnego Palco-Chleba, który zamówił T-Midi i muszą go odnaleźć w ściekach. Karta tytułowa: Rozsypane truskawkowe palce na liściu lilii, które razem tworzą tytuł odcinka. Great White Bread: Sylwo i Bodzio spadają z klifu w Kopalni Chleba, i lądują na Wielkim Białym Chlebie. Bochen jest jednak tak ogromny, że Piekaczki się na nim gubią. Muszą przebyć długą wyprawę, by dotrzeć na jego koniec. Karta tytułowa: Tło Wielkiego Białego Chleba z tytułem.